<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught In A Landslide by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841100">Caught In A Landslide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Depression, Eating Disorders, Family Bonding, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post S4 Finale, Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda develops an unhealthy coping mechanism following Sabrina’s death. Hilda notices and is determined to help her sister get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught In A Landslide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People often make the mistake of underestimating Hilda. It’s something she’s had to accept for her whole life. They misinterpreted her outward bubbly personality as naivety. Her bright blue eyeshadows and pastel cardigans made her seem as somewhat ridiculous in the eyes of other more staunch witches. It was okay though, because Hilda had enough self confidence to not let the perceptions of others drag her down. Actually it often worked in her advantage. Like when she tricked Sister Shirley into eating one of her arsenic laced biscuits. Or when that Pagan witch thought she could get away with cursing her as a spider; only to find herself literally snapped into pieces like a twig. The problem with the other witches was that they didn’t realise until it was too late that she was actually a very intelligent, capable and sometimes dangerous witch.  Probably more so than any of them. So often she was labelled as the lesser Spellman Sister; when infact she was much tougher than Zelda. Her sister outwardly looked the part of a stereotypical witch, with her black lace and Victorian couture. But inside she was was a sensitive woman who among her many strengths lacked the capability sometimes of not let her emotions get the better of her. It wasn’t a bad thing. The trait had even been passed down to Sabrina; who like her aunt wore her heart on her sleeve. It just meant that when things went wrong, Zelda often turned in on herself, and lacked healthy ways to cope with her distressed feelings. </p><p>A perfect example of this was what they faced as a family right now. As heartbroken as Hilda was over the death of their niece, she was determined not to let her grief consume her. Knowing that Sabrina wouldn’t of wanted that, urges her each day to keep going and put on a happy face. Zelda on the other hand did not have that mindset. Hilda had known that her sister would be ill equipped to cope with her sadness; hence why she’d said she’d move back into the mortuary with Dr Cee. And she thanked Hecate, she’d had the foresight to do just that; because Zelda was certainly not dealing with the loss well. </p><p>It was subtle at first, but the signs were all there. Like when she failed to show up for breakfast with the rest of them. Or when she did sit at the kitchen table and smoked rather than actually eat the food on her plate. She’d play around with whatever meal was in front of her, giving the illusion that she was actually eating it; but Hilda knew better. She’d seen Zelda exhibit the familiar habit back when their mother passed away, then their brother and of course when Vinegar Tom died. It was her way of coping; a semblance of control while everything around her was falling apart.</p><p>Zelda’s warped idea of self punishment. Born from some ludicrous idea that it was her fault that Sabrina died. Hilda knew her sister better than anyone else. It’s why the first thing she did was make sure there was no cat o nine tails hidden away anywhere in their old shared bedroom. She doubts Zelda would ever hurt herself like that again, she promised not to. But it didn’t stop her from worrying. </p><p>With that in mind, Hilda was determined to re establish a sense of normalcy back into this family. So with a tray filled with breakfast foods in her hands, she makes her way up towards Zelda’s room. When she gets to the door she briefly lets  go to knock once, before letting herself in. “Zelds, love?” She announces as she pushes the door open. The stench of stale cigarette smoke hits her all at one, and Hilda grimaces at the foul odour. On the bedside table she spots an overfilled ashtray and some cigarette stubs that have fallen onto the floor. The curtains are drawn, keeping the room dark so she has to squint towards the bed to actually make out Zelda’s form. Her sister is lying beneath the sheets with her back turned towards the door. “I know you’re not sleeping.” Hilda says casually, as she walks towards a messy vanity, and places down the tray there. She frowns when she notices the smashed mirror. “Oh Zelda, what am I going to do with you?”</p><p>“You can start by leaving me alone.” Zelda’s hoarse voice says from beneath the sheets. Hilda sighs, then shakes her head. She walks over to the window and opens the curtains. The morning sun shines through, revealing just how bad her sister was at taking care of herself since Sabrina’s passing. Hilda marvels at how much destruction could be done in one quite moderately sized room. Zelda’s clothes are strewn all over the floor, some of them ripped up. Empty glass bottles of bourbon are scattered here and there. But perhaps the most upsetting thing of all, is the way Zelda has upturned a photo of Sabrina as a toddler, she always keeps on her bedside table. As if she couldn’t bare looking at it. </p><p>Hilda moves to sit on what used to be her bed. It’s strange how Zelda never got rid of it. “Zelda Fiona Spellman. You need to get up and eat something.” Hilda says as sternly as possible. Using Zelda’s full name just like their mother used to when she was cross with her. She waits a moment, Zelda doesn’t move. If anything she curls herself further into the sheets. Hilda can see a glimpse of auburn but nothing else. “Zelda I’m going to give you five seconds to get up yourself. If you don’t I’m going to come over and tickle you until you do.” She says, knowing how much Zelda hated being tickled. It’s how Hilda used to wake her up when they younger. </p><p>“One...two...three...four-</p><p>There’s an exasperated huff from the beneath the sheets. And Zelda rather dramatically lifts the material away from her and twists around in the bed until she’s leaning on her elbow facing Hilda. “I’m up. Now cease your infernal coddling. I’m a grown witch, Hildegard. Much older than you in fact. Not a child.” </p><p>Hilda has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. Zelda’s scornful words don’t have the same affect when her hair is a tangled mess, and there’s a patch of drool on the pillow next to her. “Well quit acting like a child and maybe I won’t have to coddle you as you say.” Hilda rebuts, before getting up again to retrieve the tray of food she’d left on the vanity. “Now I’ve made you your favourite breakfast. Scrambled egg on French toast, with the tiniest bit of ketchup.” She explains, as she brings the tray back over. She motions with her head at the ashtray on the bedside table. “Errm, Zelda could you move that please?” She asks sweetly. Zelda rolls her eyes and reaches for it. As she stretches her bare arms, Hilda notices some faint scratch marks. Nothing too serious, like in the past. But it was obvious Zelda had clawed at her own skin at some point. Hilda doesn’t comment. Just places the tray down, once the ashtray is out of the way. </p><p>“I’m not particularly hungry.” Zelda says, as she adjusts herself to sit up properly with her back against the head board. One strap of her pale mint green chemise falls loosely off of her right shoulder, as she pulls out a box of cigarettes from somewhere beneath the covers. She places the object between her lips, then uses unspoken magick to light it. She isn’t using her Victorian smoking ring, just her fingers. Zelda went through a faze in the late 1970’s of just smoking with her fingers. Something about it being more fashionable that way at the time. This isn’t the same, this isn’t about vanity; this is her giving up. </p><p>“Well I don’t believe that, seeing as I’ve not seen you eat a real meal for days. Look at yourself, you’re wasting away!” Hilda says, then glances around the room. “After you’re done eating I’ll run you a bath. While you have a good soak I’ll sort out this room for you.” It’s not a suggestion, it an order. And she see’s Zelda bristle at her cheerful yet matter of fact tone. </p><p>“Hilda you cannot force to me to eat. And you cannot force me to leave this bed.” Zelda scoffs, taking a drag of her cigarette and blowing smoke out through her nose. “You should forget about me. Go spend time with your new husband. I’m not worth your kindness.”</p><p>Hilda wishes Zelda didn’t speak about herself this way. This self loathing trait of hers was something that’d followed from adolescence. Behind her often haughty exterior hid a very fragile woman. One who often didn’t believe in her own self worth; one who’s emotions were a deep endless pool. It’s why Hilda let her sister get away with her barbed remarks or rude demeanour; she knew it was her way of protecting herself from the world.</p><p> “Zelda can I come sit there with you?” Hilda asks gently. She always asks to approach Zelda now, or warns her like with the tickling. Ever since her time trapped in the caligari spell. Hilda knows Zelda hates being touched without giving her permission. See’s the way she flinches whenever someone innocently brushes against her or gets too close without realising. It’s what made what happened with Marie Lefleur all the more sad. Zelda had trusted her, when she no longer trusts easily; and she’d been let down again.</p><p>Zelda puffs out some smoke, then nods. “If you wish.” She moves her ashtray onto the top of her legs to give Hilda some more room. Hilda beams at her, as she sits down next to her hips on top of the covers. “Right so, let’s try to sort this out.” Hilda says, reaching forward to hold onto Zelda’s free hand. Her heart breaks when Zelda instantly clings onto her with her fingers. “I’d never force you to eat, I want you to know that.” Hilda promises, looking straight onto Zelda’s grey eyes. “But I also can’t stand by and watch you destroy yourself. So how about we take small steps to start with?” </p><p>Zelda takes one last drag of her cigarette, then stumps it out in the ashtray. “What do you have in mind?” She asks quietly, turning her head to the side. </p><p>“Firstly we need to get your eating back on track. So I was thinking, if you can’t face eveyone downstairs quite yet, I can bring you up food like this.” She motions her head towards the plate. “I’ll even bring my meals up here as well and we can eat together.” </p><p>Hilda senses Zelda’s unease by the way her shoulders set sharply. So she gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I won’t make a big deal about it, Zelds. We can pretend we’re girls again, remeber? We used to sneak midnight snacks up here all the time.” She laughs at the memory, and wishes Zelda would to. She just looks sadly at the plate of food next to her. “Maybe I was a bit over the top this morning. I’ll make smaller portions next time and when you feel ready, you can eat with the family again? Cerberus is dying to get to know you better. He keeps asking after you. I think he’s chuffed we are living here rather than his small apartment. He’s even seen your collection of Edgar Allen Poe literature, he’s a big fan as well. But I told him he can’t touch your books until you say so.” </p><p>Hilda tries to be cheerful, but the way Zelda keeps looking away with a vacant expression, worries her. She looks lost, as if she’s not really there consciously. Hilda studies her profile. Her face is gaunt, and the dark circles beneath her eyes look like bruises. Without her usual pristine makeup, she looks older; exhausted. “Say something, Zelds.” She tries to get through to her, but is met by stoic silence. She’s not sure if Zelda can ever hear her. Gently, so not to startle her, Hilda let’s go of her hand, and raises her own to squeeze Zelda’s shoulder. The gesture snaps her out of her revive and she blinks a couple of times as she turns to look at Hilda again. “Hey, lovely. Where did you go?” </p><p>Zelda sniffs before speaking. “I don’t know.” She whispers, her eyes filling up with moisture. “I seem to loose myself a lot these days. It’s hard to keep track of things. My brain feels like an endless void. I just...” She trails off and uses the back of her hand to wipe away a stray tear. </p><p>“Just what?” Hilda urges softly, not wanting Zelda to bottle up her emotions like she usually does.</p><p>Zelda looks stricken, she screws her eyes shut and shakes her head. “I can’t believe she’s gone.” Zelda sobs, her voice hitching in the back of her throat. “I don’t think I can live in a world where Sabrina isn’t here...I don’t think I even want to.” The tears fall freely from Zelda’s eyes, when she finally opens them again. “What am I without her?” </p><p>Hilda pulls Zelda towards her without thinking. She holds onto Zelda in a fierce hug, as she cries against the fabric of her orange cardigan. “Oh, Zelda.” Hilda hums lovingly, tracing soft circles over the skin of Zelda’s back. “I know it’s hard. I miss her so much as well.” Hilda says, fighting back her own tears. “But you have to find a way to survive. Sabrina loved you and she would want you to carry on living. To find some happiness. It’s what I tell myself whenever I find myself dwelling over her loss. You know I’m telling the truth. Sabrina would hate to see you like this.” Hilda tries to keep her tone low and soothing. She holds onto Zelda until her shoulders stop shaking. Then she loosens her grip, but Zelda keeps her head nessled against the crook of her neck, where it meets her collarbone. “Just because she’s gone doesn’t mean you stop being her mother, Zelds. And you can be so much more as well. You’re already a Directrix and HighPriestess. Both those roles mean you’ll be playing an important part in a lot of young witches and warlock’s lives. You need to pull through for their sake.” </p><p>“It just doesn’t seem right, Hilda. Just thinking about being affectionate towards any other child makes me feel guilty. Like I’m somehow replacing Sabrina.” Zelda mumbles against her. Hilda brushes a strand of Zelda’s copper hair behind her ear. </p><p>“You know that’s not true. And that Sabrina wouldn’t see it that way. We all know that no one will ever replace her.” She says, adjusting her arm a little. Zelda slowly pulls back, her cheeks still damp. </p><p>“I just wish I’d of protected her more.” She says sadly, leaning back against the headboard, with her hands resting over her abdomen. Hilda places a comforting hand over her leg. “You and I have survived so much for centuries. We always look out for one and other. Why didn’t we do more for Sabrina?” </p><p>Hilda wants to argue that they weren’t always close. And that Zelda spent a lot of time away from the family in general. She knows that now isn’t the time to bring up petty grievances though. “That’s enough, Zelda. We did everything we could. There’s no one who loved Sabrina more than the both of us.” Hilda corrects her. </p><p>Zelda weakly adjusts the strap of her chemise, but it falls back down almost immediately. Further proof of her rapid weight loss. “I’m all consumed by my grief. I cannot stop thinking about her.” Zelda confesses, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth to stifle any more sobs. “Nothing has ever hurt more than this.” She says once her hand is away from her face again. Hilda watches as she reaches for her discarded pack of cigarettes on the bed. </p><p>“I know you are hurting, love. But...” She reaches a hand over Zelda’s just before she grabs the packet. “Please eat something.” </p><p>Zelda looks at her, then at the tray on the bedside table. She nods subtly, and Hilda smiles. She lets go of Zelda’s hand and brings the tray over to place it over her legs. “I used my special warming spell, so it won’t be cold.” </p><p>Zelda nods again, looking down at the food with a peculiar expression. Her stomach rumbles, giving away her body’s need for nutrients. Slowly she grabs her knife and fork and begins merticulously cutting up the toast with egg on it. Then she finally sticks her fork into one of those small pieces. She pauses as she brings it up to her mouth. “Hilda I cannot be expected to eat while you sit there gawping at me.” She hisses, but Hilda knows it’s all for show.</p><p>“Sorry,” she mutters anyway, as she stands up. Hilda doesn’t leave the room though. She just starts picking things up off of the floor, and chanting spells to speed up the process. She doesn’t quite trust Zelda not to throw the food away just yet. But she doesn’t pry while she eats small mouthfuls quietly. </p><p>After picking up Zelda’s clothes and neatly folding the garments that haven’t been ripped up. She places them on the spare bed. When she turns towards the window to let some air in, she’s pleased to see that her sister has already eaten over half of her plate and drank down most  of the apple juice that was also on the tray. </p><p>“There that’s better!” Hilda says after cracking the window open. Then she turns to Zelda. “So I’m just going to run you a bath and then I’ll finish clearing up in here.” </p><p>Finishing the rest of the apple juice, Zelda places the empty glass next to her plate. “Thank you.” She says curtly, moving the tray off of her and back onto the bedside table. “You’ve always been a marvellous cook.” </p><p>Hilda beams at the complement, waving her hand in front of herself. “Well you’re good at things as well, Zelds. Don’t forget that.” </p><p>Zelda rolls her eyes, then scoffs at that. “Really? Name one thing I’m good at.” She dares Hilda, as she pushes the covers off of her and swings her legs over the side of the bed. </p><p>Hilda thinks for a second, but it doesn’t take long for her to come up with something. “You’re good at being a sister.” She announces fondly, but regrets it as soon as Zelda sends her a scathing look.</p><p>“Do not patronise me, Hildegard. That’s not a real talent. And even if it was it’s not true.” She barks angrily, standing up finally. Without her heels, they stand at the same height. </p><p>“Well you are actually, but if that won’t do then let me see...” Hilda places a finger over her chin as she has another little think. Zelda scoffs, and brushes past her to retrieve her dressing gown from inside the cupboard. “You’re a great teacher.” Hilda announces finally, “that’s your talent. You’re so good with all the students at The Academy. Your vocation is definitely to teach and you do it so brilliantly.” She says as she turns around to face where Zelda has moved to. </p><p>Her sister is holding the dressing gown in front of her. “That is...” Hilda shoots her a look that dares her rebuff the compliment. “...acceptable.” Zelda says, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.</p><p>There’s a scratching noise against the bedroom door and Zelda turns to open in straight away. She practically squeals, when she spots her newly resurrected familiar, wagging his tail. She kneels down and picks him up in her arms and squeezes him tightly, nuzzling her nose against his fur as she kisses his head. “Where have you been?” She speaks in a baby tone, like she used to before he passed away. “My special boy,” she coos, as she pulls back just scratching his ears. </p><p>“He’s been waiting for you to wake up.” Hilda jokes, she walks up to the pair and pets Vinegar Tom herself. “I’ll go run that bath. And I’ll get Vinegar Tom’s bed so he can sit in the bathroom with you.” She says happily. </p><p>Zelda smiles widely at her this time, and Hilda is pleased she can still find it within herself to feel some joy. </p><p>Hilda crosses the threshold of the door, then when she’s half way towards the bathroom, Zelda pops her head out the door again. “Hildie?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Hilda turns around on the spot. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“For what, love?”</p><p>“Reminding me that there are still reasons to get up in the morning.” </p><p>Hilda smiles, then nods. “Even the darkest night has to end, Zelds. And you don’t have to thank me, that’s what sisters are for. Just promise me you’ll start taking better care of yourself.” </p><p>Zelda strokes Vinegar Tom. Hilda notices she’s wrapped him up in her dressing gown. Zelda was such a softy deep down. “I promise.”  </p><p>Satisfied Hilda carries on towards the bathroom. She debates between putting lavender oils or rose in Zelda’s bath water. She opts for neither when she spots the jasmine, knowing it was Zelda’s favourite. She turns on the hot water tap, then goes about lighting a couple of candles for Zelda to help her relax. She clicks her fingers and Vinegar Tom’s dog bed appears next to the tub. </p><p>Hilda heads back to Zelda’s room to tell her the bath’s running. When she gets there, Zelda is still fussing over her familiar. “Shouldn’t be too long now. Keep an eye on the water, I’ll just take this down.” Hilda said, referring to the tray. When she kneels down to pick it up, she notices that the photo of Sabrina is back up. Hilda finds herself getting emotional as she takes in the photograph of Sabrina at three years old sitting on Zelda’s lap. </p><p>“Are you alright, sister?” Zelda’s concerned tone pulls Hilda from her nostalgic thoughts. </p><p>“I’m fine. I just always loved this photo of you both.” Hilda says, as she picks up the tray and turns around. </p><p>Zelda’s eyes hover over the same photo briefly. “If I recall correctly, Sabrina vomited the contents of her lunch on me soon after you took the picture.” </p><p>Hilda giggles at that, “she did, poor thing.” </p><p>They both share a knowing look for a moment. “We will survive this, Hilda.” Zelda says out of the blue, placing Vinegar Tom on the floor and then gets up to approach Hilda. She places a hand on her bicep, “together.” </p><p>“Together.” Hilda agrees confidently. Then smiles at her sister. Who mirrors her expression right back at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>